


Missing You

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro decides to visit Engineer in his workshop since he misses him so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

(I’ve been studying ships. Now I learned another ship. ^w^ ku ku ku)

Warning: Terrible writing ahead. And the author is a pervert.

Characters are copyright Valve’s. Any event that transpires here that may resemble anything in real life is purely coincidental as this is a work of fiction.

~~~~~~×~~~~~~

EngineerxPyro: Missing you

~~~~~~×~~~~~~

Engineer is crouched over his desk, calculating and finding new ways to improve his sentries when Pyro walks in.

Pyro closes the door and removes his mask before taking a deep breathe.

"Hey there babe." Engineer greets as hesets down his pencil. He turns to look at his lover.

"What brings you here at this time of night?"

Pyro doesn’t answer. He just smiles as he slowly approaches Engineer, removing various pieces of article on his body.

He is fully naked, save for his boxers, the moment he was standing in front of Engineer.

"I missed you." He whispers as he leans down to kiss the texan full on the mouth.

Engineer responds, his hand going behind to cup the back of Pyro’s neck. He pulls back a bit to lick at his lips, askig for entrance.

Pyro opens his mouth, allowing Engineer’s tongue to invade his.

Due to the need of oxygen they pull away. A string of saliva connecting their lips.

Pyro glances at Engineer’s desk. “How about work?”

Engineer smirks. “I can do that later.”

He then pulls him down for a kiss once again as his hands began to slide up and down Pyro’s sides. Feeling and appreciating his skin.

Engineer then stands, not breaking the kiss, and they walk towards the bed.

Pyro fell first and Engineer caught himself via his arms so as not to fall completely on Pyro.

"I missed you too." Engineer said as he touched his cheek. He kissed him again, softer this time.

Pyro began to pull at Engineer’s overalls and Engineer just smiles.

He then pulls away and gives Pyro a show. He unbuckles his overalls and allows gravity to pull them to the ground. He then slowly lifts up his shirt and flings it somewhere.

Engineer was now only on his boxers and he approaches Pyro.

Pyro smiles and pulls at him to lie above him. He spreads his legs and their groins touch.

They rub against each other, moaning at the friction. But it wasn’t enough.

Engineer pulls down Pyro’s boxer and holds his dick. He rubs him, using his precum to slicken his hold.

"E-E-Engieeeee…."

Pyro stuttered but Engineer continued his task. He held up three fingers to Pyro’s mouth and he began to suck in them vigorously. Coating them in his saliva.

Engineer groaned at the warmth of his mouth. He then pulled his hand away and positioned them at Pyro’s anus.

"Relax…" he whispers as he enters a finger. He then pushes it in and out, wanting to prepare his lover properly.

After the third finger, Pyro has seemed to relax and Engineer felt he was ready.

Only then did Engineer remove his boxers. He positioned himslef at Pyro’s entrance.

"I love you." He whispered against his ear as he slowly pushed into him, groaning at the warmth.

They paused for a while so as to allow Pyro to adjust to the feeling. Then Engineer soon moved, thrusting into him in shallow movements.

"H-Harder…"

Pyro panted between thrusts. Who was Engineer to disagree?

He increases his pace, thrusting harder and giving Pyro what he asked for.

He feels himself coming so he grabs Pyro’s cock. Rubbing at it and giving it the attention it pleased.

They came at the same time. Both silently screaming in ecstacy.

After getting down from their high. Engineer pulls away, making Pyro whimper at the feeling of loss.

Engineer kisses him on the forehead and uses the tissues on his table to clean the mess on Pyro’s stomache.

Pyro glances him a tired smile, thanking him.

"You can sleep here tonight, babe." Engineer says and Pyro thanks him before closing his eyes.

Engineer smiles and pulls the cover over his sleeping lover. He kisses his forehead again before putting on some clothes and returning to his desk to do his work.

~~~~~×~~~~~

The End. ^w^

~~~~~×~~~~~

I am open to critics. ^w^

I know I am not good so any critic is fine for me. ^w^

Sorry for plaguing you with my awful writing… ;w;


End file.
